onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Wands
}} Magic wands are magical items, used by fairies, as well as various other magically-inclined individuals, to perform many magical tasks. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Reul Ghorm, the Blue Fairy, uses her wand to conjure a magic bean for Baelfire to use to get to a land without magic. Some time later, Blue uses her wand again to turn Jiminy into a cricket, so as to fulfill his greatest wish. Cora hides away a magic wand of her own and conceals the box it's kept in using blood magic. Unfortunately, this means that her young daughter Regina can get into it and she accidentally hurts herself while playing. She is healed by her unbeknownst sister Zelena who's also able to open the box, forcing the two girls to realize that they're related. However, Zelena is soon banished back to Oz and both the girls' memories wiped. Cora later disguises herself as the Blue Fairy and uses a copy of her wand to conjure a magic candle for Snow White to use to save Queen Eva. However, the young girl doesn't go through with it, unable to darken herself by using the candle. }} When Regina, who's now married to Snow's father King Leopold, falls from a balcony, she is rescued by a fairy called Tinker Bell who uses her wand to catch the Queen. She goes on to get to know Regina and, despite Blue warning her against it, wants to help her find love. This blows up in her face when are wings are taken away thanks to her stealing pixie dust. When Robin Hood's pregnant wife Marian falls ill, he breaks into Rumplestiltskin's Dark Castle to steal a magic wand that could heal her. This lands him locked up by the Dark One, but his maid Belle sets him free and he steals the wand on his way out, using it to successfully heal Marian. After having tracked the wand for a long time, Rumple kills the Fairy Godmother in order to steal it back, then using it to get Cinderella all gussied up for the ball. The Blue Fairy uses her wand to make Pinocchio into a real boy, thanks to him showing signs of selflessness, bravery and honesty. When Leroy calls in a favor, Blue and an army of fairies help Snow White to storm King George's castle to rescue Prince Charming. They use their wands to blast the guards with copious amounts of fairy dust. }} Blue uses her wand again to immobilize the Evil Queen - Regina - with fairy dust, thus allowing Snow and Charming to successfully take back the kingdom. On Snow's orders, she later uses her wand to stop the arrows at Regina's execution. The Sorcerer's Apprentice uses a special wand of his own to send Maleficent's egg, which contains a baby, down a portal to the land without magic. Of course, he is being manipulated by the Author, Isaac, and as a punishment he uses the wand to trap him in one of his own pages. Blue is carrying her wand when she convinces Snow and Charming to have hope that the magic wardrobe will work in sending their unborn child safely to the land without magic so that she can escape the Dark Curse. The Blue Fairy is carrying her wand again when she tells Geppetto that he can't send Pinocchio through the magic wardrobe; however, Geppetto doesn't listen. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} A fairy named Silvermist uses her wand to enchant Alice and Will so that they can fly over a lake, as is her job. However, due to her having a messy past with Will, she also uses her wand to drop him into the water, knowing he can't swim. Alice is forced to let herself fall so that she can save him. After the curse, the Fairy Godmother's wand ended up in Rumplestiltskin's shop, Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Gold uses that wand to harvest diamonds from the town mines and then conjure green lightning from the sky, so as to kill anything that comes through the portal opening in the Storybrooke Wishing Well. However, following a change of heart, Regina absorbs this green lightning, thus saving the lives of Emma and Snow. The Blue Fairy, now the Mother Superior of the local nuns, uses her wand to try and break into Gold's shop, but the protection spell around it is too strong. Snow, now known as Mary Margaret, tries convincing her to use dark magic instead, but Blue refuses. Mother Superior uses her wand yet again to turn the dead adult August back into the little boy Pinocchio, once again thanks to him being selfless, brave and true. In his dream, Gold uses his magic wand to turn his grandson Henry into a ceramic sculpture and then smashes him dead. Blue uses her wand to remove the anti-magic cuff from Regina's wrist and then heal her after her intense torture session. 'Season 3' }} After the villainous Peter Pan swaps bodies with Henry and proceeds to steal and enact the Dark Curse, Gold surmises that the only way to stop the townspeople from being doomed is to steal the curse scroll and have Regina - the original caster - tear it up, thereby undoing the original curse entirely and effectively nullifying Pan's. To steal the scroll back, they're going to have to get Henry and Pan back into their own bodies, and the only thing powerful enough to do this is the Black Fairy's wand. Tinker Bell explains how, years ago, Blue confiscated the Black Fairy's wand due to her using it to do evil, and she, David, Hook and Neal go to the local convent to retrieve it. When Tink saves Blue, she gifts them with the wand, and Gold uses it to successfully put Henry and Pan back in their own bodies. The curse scroll is taken back, Pan is killed, but everyone in town is taken back to the Enchanted Forest - sans Henry and Emma. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} After returning to Storybrooke and doing battle with the Wicked Witch - which leaves her with no magic - Emma finds herself trapped in the past along with Hook. Hook believes that her magic should have returned after Zelena's defeat, but she insists that it hasn't. They go to Rumplestiltskin for help and he promises to help them get back to the future using a wand that can perform any magic that's ever been done. However, when they return to him, he reveals that only the person who used the magic can recreate it, meaning Emma and Hook are trapped in the past since neither one of them has magic. He proceeds to lock them in his vault along with the wand and, after admitting that Storybrooke is indeed her home and that she needs to get back there to be with her family, Emma finds her magic returning. The wand starts to glow and she's able to reopen the time portal so that she can Hook can go home. Rumple nearly stops her, wanting to know what becomes of his son, but soon lets her go and drinks a forgetting potion so as to not spoil the future for himself. When the portal closes, he picks up the wand and teleports out of his vault, very confused. 'Season 5' }} On his death bed, the Apprentice passes on his wand, encouraging the heroes to use it to find Merlin so that they can destroy the Darkness which has taken root inside Emma. He explains that it needs to be wielded with both light and dark magic, and seeing as how it's already filled with the sufficient light magic, it needs someone dark if it's going to summon a portal. When the Apprentice finally dies, Regina picks the wand up off the floor and tries to use it, but it doesn't work due to her being too redeemed. As Hook points out, they need someone Wicked, but his plan to free Zelena backfires when she steals the wand and uses it to summon a cyclone to take her and her unborn child back to Oz. However, Regina slaps an anti-magic cuff on her sister's wrist and steals the wand back, then using it to redirect the cyclone to the Enchanted Forest so that they can find Emma. Meanwhile, Blue uses her own wand to conjure an enchanted rose which is connected to a comatose Mr. Gold, therefore able to tell Belle of her husband's condition when she's afar. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} When trying (and failing) to elicit Zelena's help, Emma conjures up the Apprentice's wand in an attempt to point out how powerful Zelena is, in that she was the only one who could wield it. While the Wicked Witch likes being appreciated, she decides she'd rather be in her cell than helping the Dark Swan. Zelena is later set free and tries to take over Storybrooke as its new Mayor. However, Regina confronts her with the Apprentice's wand. Zelena points out that Regina wasn't powerful enough to wield it the last time she tried, but Regina points out in turn that, the last time, she didn't believe in herself - but now she does, and so does the entire town. She proceeds to poof she and her sister to the clock tower and summon a cyclone which sucks Zelena out the window and back to Oz. Mother Superior tries using her wand to defend herself against Zelena following her return, but doesn't get the chance to use it. Zelena once again wields the Apprentice's wand to open a portal door back to the Enchanted Forest so that Merida and all the Camelot folk can go home. However, the portal sucks she, Snow, David and Hook to an unknown realm, and the wand snaps in the process. The four of them are locked up and the wand is taken by Dr. Jekyll for repair; he succeeds in fixing it, but then Hyde uses it to summon a portal to kidnap Gold's wife Belle. 'Season 6' TBA Category:Items Category:Weapons